picklepastafandomcom-20200214-history
Picklesurprise.mp4
One day, on a crisp fall afternoon, I was walking down the street when I noticed a house I had never seen before. It looked like all the other houses, the usual generic house. However, this one just gave off an air of being...wrong. Like something was off about it. However, I noticed they were having a garage sale. There was a sign in front that said MOVING OUT GARAGE SALE. EVERYTHING FREE. I decided to check it out. There wasn’t much, but I saw what looked like a brand new computer. I went up to the person milling around at the house. When he turned around I noticed he looked green, but I put it down to a trick of the light. I asked him if he was sure the computer was for sale, and he just nodded. I realized that, like the house, the man seemed very off. He didn’t talk the whole time I was there, but I could have sworn I heard him mumbling something that sounded like “hammm”. After I had taken the computer I eagerly rushed home to get started. I plugged in the computer near my desk at home and turned it on. The computer didn’t have any applications of any kind. The only file on the entire computer was entitled “picklesurprise.mp4”. Due to the word pickle in it, I figured it was probably some porno or messed up video. I tried to delete it but every time I moved it in the trash, it would disappear. I figured the file must be a virus, so I took it to a computer shop. After I got there, the guy downloaded some basic applications such as a web-browser and anti-virus. He scanned the file and said that it wasn’t a virus, just a normal mp4 file. I decided I would go see the old man at the house I had gotten it from and ask him how to get rid of it. In the meantime I ran a full computer virus check to make sure there wasn’t anything on the computer. The next day, I got out of bed and checked the computer. The scan had come back negative. After eating breakfast and getting dressed, I left for the old man’s house. When I got there I saw a moving van out front. I figured I had just caught him just as he was moving out. I went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A much younger man answered the door. When I asked him where the old man from yesterday was, he gave me a funny look. “The last owner of this house was murdered 5 years ago,” he told me “But the authorities only just gave us clearance to start moving stuff out”. I thanked the man and quickly walked away. If the last owner was murdered, and they just started taking his stuff away, then who gave me the computer? My interest had definitely been piqued at this point. I decided that I would open up the file when I got back. As soon as I entered my house, however, there was the strangest smell of pickles. I also noticed my kitchen light was on, even though I left it off when I had gone to the house. I also distinctly remember locking my door, and since it was fall, all my windows were closed. I decided to go into the kitchen and investigate. What I found was simply a warning of what was to come There were pickles everywhere. The fridge was overflowing with jars of them. They were crammed in the toaster, the oven, and even the microwave. Oh. And the pictures. Pictures of naked people. Blood pouring from various lacerations. And all the wounds were stuffed with pickles. Every available orifice was stuffed with them: eyes, nose, anus, vagina, ears, mouth. All filled with pickles. I was shocked and horrified. Looking back, I probably should have called the police then. But no, I didn’t. Instead I decided to make it all worse. One small action made all the difference. I walked over to the computer, turned it on, and opened picklesurprise.mp4. The video started with a black screen and what sounded like people chanting “Ham”. Then, the black gave way to show a green person with a pickle for a head. He/it just stares at the camera for a bit. Then shouts “Pickle Surprise!” and disappears. The camera then fades away. When the film starts again, it pans over dead bodies. The same from the pictures in the kitchen. However, the video shows the pickle man cutting up a fresh body and shoving pickles in it. The camera zooms in as the pickle man gouges out the mans eyes, all the while whispering “Pickle Surprise” in an almost consolatory tone. The worst part isn’t the blood gushing out of the man’s multiple wounds, or the sheer depravity of it all. It’s the fact the man is ALIVE. And when it zooms in on the man’s face, it’s my dad. I want to scream. I want to puke. I want to die. The sheer horror of what I just saw was too much. I was disgusted. I threw up all over the room. My dad is the closest person to me, he is the famous Tounge Uchiha. I couldn't imagine a life without him. But then, a thought struck me: How could the person know it was MY dad? I panicked. If the man knew who my dad was, he would know who I was. I bolted to the phone, and dialed 911. However, the only sound I could hear from the other end was “Pickle…SURPRISE!” I slammed the phone down, and tried to dial again. However, the phone was dead. Someone had cut the line. At that point I knew the pickle man from the video was coming to get me. I wanted to cry and give up, resign to my fate. But I knew I couldn’t give up. I tried to open my front door, when I heard a crash from upstairs. Something had broken through a window. Instead of running, I knew I had to face it. It had killed and maimed my dad and many others. I guessed it had probably murdered the owner of the house I had gotten the computer from. I went to the kitchen to arm myself with a knife, and headed up the stairs. By now, it was dark out, and the thing and turned off all the lights. I cautiously walked up the stairs, careful not to make a sound. I heard what sounded like breathing from my room, and tiptoed towards the door. When I got to the door, I kicked it open. The thing was in there; sitting on the bed with it’s back towards me. I ran towards it, rage burning inside me and fueling my muscles. Before it had time to react, I had already stabbed it repeatedly in the back. I kicked it off the bed, but it wasn’t the creature’s face that started back at me. It was my dad's. I realized what had happened. My dad must have escaped and made his way to my house, but I had killed him assuming he was the monster. But I also noticed that he looked like he was already suffering from rigor mortis, which couldn’t happen immediately after death. Then I realized I was wrong. My dad was a distraction. Then from behind me, I heard two whispered words. Words that meant I was a dead man. “Pickle surprise.”